


Losers Chatroom

by Samaxion



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Multi, Reddie, groupchat, groupchat au, richiexeddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaxion/pseuds/Samaxion
Summary: In the wake of the early internet, the losers decide to greate a chatroom for themselves to keep chatting after school.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. 2.6.91 4:36

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting here sucks and I spent a lot of time on it in google docs so you can also read it here for a better experience https://docs.google.com/document/d/18_jan0pLyX99tJMmBmRF8dbfohIqBuZRdVaswrOqcM0/edit?usp=sharing (just don't forget to come back and leave kudos <3)

**BevOnTheLev** created **Losers club** chatroom

 **BevOnTheLev** Invited **BigBill76**  
 **BevOnTheLev** invited **_StanTheMan_**  
 **BevOnTheLev** invited **SheepBoy_1**  
 **BevOnTheLev** invited **xXTrashmouthXx**

**xXTrashmounthXx** joined

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** whats up fuckers

 **BevOnTheLev:** stfu

 **BevOnTheLev** invited **E.Kaspbrak_76**

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** Eds no! That’s the worst username ever why would you choose such a thing ;0;

**BigBill76** joined

 **BevOnTheLev** invited **x_Haystack_x**

 **x_Haystack_x** joined

 **BigBill76:** wow this looks really cool bev :)

 **x_Haystack_x:** Bev’s rly smart <3

 **BevOnTheLev:** don’t flatter me it’s bad for my ego <3

**E.Kasprak_76** joined

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** Spageds!

 **E.Kasprak_76:** don’t call me that. Also my username is fine wtf its my name it makes sense

 **BigBill76:** a nickname would be more fun eddie

**_StanTheMan_** joined

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** see? Billy boy agrees with me!

 **_StanTheMan_:** does it really matter?  
 **xXTrashmouthXx:** Stan! My man! And yes. It is very important that ed’s has a good username also on the topic of usernames why is bev’s the only one without numbers and shit?

 **BevOnTheLev:** because i'm original ;)

**Sheepboy_1** joined

 **Sheepboy_1:** hi guys

 **BevOnTheLev:** Fantastic the whole gang’s here

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** Scooby dooby doo

 **E.Kasprak_76:** no.

 **BigBill76:** no

 **_StanTheMan_:** no.

 **BevOnTheLev:** beep-beep

 **BigBill76:** did anyone get the english hw? I was @ speech therapy

 **_StanTheMan_:** yeah i got ya

 **_StanTheMan_** → **BigBill76**

 **_StanTheMan_:** it was 2 paragraphs on chapters 13 and 14

 **Bigbill76:** thanks :)

**Losers Club**

**xXTrashmouthXx:** beeeeevvvv!

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** give me admin

 **BevOnTheLev:** no

 **Sheepboy_1:** bad idea

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** i wanna change the background

 **x_Haystack_x:** the backgrounds fine

 **E.Kaspbrak_76:** you’d change it to a pic of ur dick

 **xXTrashmouthXx** → **E.Kaspbrak_76**

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** is that something u’d want to see ;)

 **E.Kasprak_76:** stfu

**Losers club**

**BevOnTheLev:** yeah i 100% dont trust u

 **xXTrashmouthXx** → **E.Kaspbrak_76**

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** i know your mom would love it ;))

 **E.Kaspbrak_76:** beep beep asshole

**Losers club**

**_StanTheMan_:** hey guys i gotta go my mums calling me for dinner and also richie you are a dumbass

 **BigBill76:** aww see you!

 **BevOnTheLev:** c u @ school loser

 **_StanTheMan_:** <3

 **Sheepboy_1:** cya

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** you just jealous caus ur a virgin stan

 **BigBill76:** BEEP BEEP

 **_StanTheMan_:** -_-

**_StanTheMan_** left

 **E.Kasprak_76:** why are you like this

 **x_Haystack_x:** im actually super tired im heading off

 **BigBill76:** night

 **BevOnTheLev** → **x_Haystack_x**

 **BevOnTheLev:** god nite ily <3

 **x_Haystack_x:** nite //u3u//

**Losers Club**

**xXTrashmouthXx:** oh look haystack hitting the hay!

 **E.Kaspbrak_76:** dont let the bed bugs bite

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** oh come on that was good

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** yall dont appreciate my jokes

 **Sheepboy_1:** bye

**x_Haystack_x** left

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** im clearly unwelcome here

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** you need comic releif and i provide for you starving fucks

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** we will discuss tmrw

 **E.Kasprak_76:** BYE

 **xXTrashmouthXx** → **E.Kaspbrak_76**

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** you kno u love me

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** but not as much as your mother loves my dick

**Losers Club**

**BevOnTheLev:** shit everyones logging off i might as well go too

 **BigBill76:** same

**xXTrashmouthXx** → **E.Kaspbrak_76**

 **E.Kaspbrak_76:** beep beep

 **E.Kaspbrak_76:** have you had dinner?

 **xXTrashmouthXx** : nope, the folks forgot

**Losers Club**

**Sheepboy_1:** okay see u guys tomorrow

**Sheepboy_1** left

**BigBill76** left

 **BevOnTheLev:** bye!! <3

**BevOnTheLev** left

 **xXTrashmouthXx** → **E.Kaspbrak_76**

 **E.Kaspbrak_76:** eat something now

 **xXTrashmouthXx_76:** its fine happens all the time

 **E.Kasprak_76:** no its not fine! I care about you and ill never forgive you if you dont find yourself something to eat

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** fine, but only cus ur mom loves me ;)

 **E.Kaspbrak_76:** Good. Night.

 **xXTrashmouthXx:** <3

**Losers club**

**E.Kaspbrak_76** left

**xXTrashmouthXx** left


	2. 2.7.91 3:19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hows it cracking im am so sorry it took 3 months to update... oops. im not great at consistency im trying to slow burn this so sometimes it might take a bit to come up with the filler and then i have to consider my schoolwork and social life and some other fics im working on. not an excuse tho its my fault for wanting each chapter to be at least 500 words. anyway hope you enjoy :) better format and live updates are at the google doc but dont forget to come back to A03 to give me kudos and kind words <3 https://docs.google.com/document/d/18_jan0pLyX99tJMmBmRF8dbfohIqBuZRdVaswrOqcM0/edit

2.7.91 3:19

**Losers club**

**_x_Haystack_x_ ** **_joined_ **

**_xXTrashmouthXx_ ** **_joined_ **

**_x_Haystack_x_ ** **_:_ **hey so whats the verdict on the tools?

 **_x_Haystack_x_ ** **_:_ **answer me when you get online

**_BigBill76_ ** **_joined_ **

**_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **yeah mike make sure ur dad doesnt say no

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **this dam is going to be the dam to end all dam’s

 **_x_Haystack_x_ ** **_:_ **damn

**__StanTheMan__ ** **_joined_ **

**_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_joined_ **

**_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **no swearing we’re all god fearing christians here

 **__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **lmao fuck you

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **xx

**_Sheepboi_1_ ** **_joined_ **

**_Sheepboi_1_ ** **_:_ **hey guys and also yes ben dad agreed :)

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **this dam’s gonna be sick!

 **_BigBill_ 76** ** _:_ **thanks :)

 **__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **hey has trashmouth been on this whole time? I see so many missed shitty jokes here

 **_xXTrashmouthXx_ ** **_:_ **yeah guys i dont feel like talking rn im fucking eds mom so hard

 **__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ ** shouldve touched wood

 **_Sheepboi_1_ ** **_:_ **you spoke of the devil man

**__StanTheMan__ ** **_→_ ** **_BigBill76_ **

**__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **u know whats up with richie?

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **bowers called him a four-eyed faggot on the way home

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **then beat the shit outta him

**Losers club**

**_xXTrashmouthXx_ ** **_:_ **im offended -o- cya losers >3<

**_xXTrashmouthXx_ ** **_left_ **

**_Sheepboi_1_ ** **_:_ **lmao

**__StanTheMan__ ** **_→_ ** **_BigBill76_ **

**__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **shit

 **__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **i mean he gets called shit like that all the time doesnt he?

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **yeah i dunno it seemed different

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **i wouldnt want to be called that..

**Losers club**

**_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **trust richie to be dramatic lol

 **__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **i dunno maybe he needs a break

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **yeah ok, so how much of the dam do u think is gonna get done tmw?

 **_Sheepboi_1_ ** **_:_ **probably not much, dad said we could only use them for a few hours since he needs them

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **shucks

 **_x_Haystack_x_ ** **_:_ **its good, i know what im doing so i can get lots done quick :)

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **neat

 **__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **i can also tie good knots from boys scouts for after we gotta hand them back

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **fantastic

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **we’ll finally have somewhere to drown greta

 **_Sheepboi_1_ ** **_:_ **would that work?

 **__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **why not?

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ ** don’t let eddie see that i hear he has the hots for her

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **i am sooo gonna make fun of him for that tomorrow

 **_Sheepboi_1_ ** **_:_ **isnt that richie’s job

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **do you see him here?

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **wait a minute where's eddie??

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **i cant beleive 2 losers bailed on us

 **__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **thats not how you spell believe

 **_x_Haystack_x_ ** **_:_ **his moms always all over him u kno what shes like

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **yeah probably

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **but wont richie be keeping his mom busy with all that fucking XD

 **_Sheepboi_1_ ** **_:_ **how dare you stoop to richie’s level

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **lmao

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **i gtg to dinner

 **_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **night losers <3

 **_Sheepboi_1_ ** **_:_ **cya bev

**_BigBill76_ ** **_→_ ** **__StanTheMan__ **

**_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **i think eddie might have been with richie 

**__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **shit

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **i dunno, i hope we see him tomorrow

**_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_→_ ** **_x_Haystack_x_ **

**_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_:_ **night ily <3

 **_x_Haystack_x_ ** **_:_ **ily c u tmrw <3

**_Losers club_ **

**_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **night bev

**_BevOnTheLev_ ** **_left_ **

**_BigBill76_ ** **_→_ ** **__StanTheMan__ **

**__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **anyway hope to see u tmrw i gtg

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **cya

**_Losers club_ **

**__StanTheMan__ ** **_:_ **i gtg

 **_BigBill76_ ** **_:_ **same

 **_Sheepboi_1_ ** **_:_ **okay cya

**_BigBill76_ ** **_left_ **

**__StanTheMan__ ** **_left_**

 **_x_Haystack_x_ ** **_left_ **

**_Sheepboi_1_ ** **_left_ **


End file.
